Cry
by Jack Grey
Summary: Oneshot. Harry&Hermione. Sin tener en cuenta DH. Hermione está enamorada de Harry, pero él está por casarse con Ginny. Y ella no puede hacer más que llorar... ¿o si?


**© 2007 Warner Bros. Ent. Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R.  
Harry Potter characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of and © Warner Bros. Ent. All Rights Reserved.**

**Advertencia: **Harry/Hermione. Escrito sin tener en cuenta Deathly Hallows.

**Cry**

**Oneshot**

"_My mind is gone._

_I'm spinning round and deep inside._

_My tears I'll drown._

_I'm losing grip, what's happening?_

_I stray from love. This is how I feel."_

_Cry, Rihanna. _

Una joven de veinte años estaba parada en un balcón. Sus manos apoyadas en la barandilla, sus ojos cerrados, su cetrino rostro apenas iluminado por la tenue luz de aquél bello atardecer. Su cabello castaño, largo y ondulado, ondeaba al son de la dulce brisa que soplaba, llevándose las cenizas del verano para dar paso a un triste otoño.

Aquella era una tarde atípica para Hermione Granger. Totalmente atípica. ¿Por qué? Porque se sentía vacía y desdichada cuando se suponía debía estar feliz y llena de vida. Un agudo dolor atravesaba su estómago, y hacía añicos sus esperanzas. Esa misma tarde, dos de sus mejores amigos se casaban. Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley iban a jurarse amor eterno.

_Amor eterno._ Qué bellas palabras, tan llenas de sentimiento. Pero que para Hermione sólo significaban una cosa: "muerte eterna". Porque ella estaba enamorada de Harry, para su pobre suerte. Aquél cariño sobreprotector que sentía hacia el-niño-que-vivió, quién no había podido tener una infancia plena, poco a poco se había transformado en amor. Amor no correspondido. Hermione había pasado de ser la hermana mayor de Harry, a alguien que muere de amor por él.

¿Qué hacer con todo eso? Jamás se había animado a confesárselo, y ahora estaba claro que jamás lo haría. No podía arruinar la felicidad de sus amigos. No, no se atrevería a hacerlo. Ellos estaban antes que ella misma. Además… existía un pequeño problema. En realidad, ese problema era más alto que ella, pelirrojo, y se llamaba Ronald Weasley. ¡Dios¿Cómo se había metido en eso?

Un par de manos rodearon su cintura, y una cálida barbilla se posicionó en su cuello. Sintió el aliento de Ron, tibio, suave; pero que ninguna sensación despertaba en ella más que cariño. Cariño fraterno. Pero Ron no era exactamente su hermano. Era su _novio_. Si, su novio. Debería odiarse a sí misma por haberlo usado para intentar olvidarse de Harry. Pero ella sólo quería complacer a todos. Quería dejar en paz a Harry y hacer feliz a Ron. ¿Tan mal estaba eso?

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? Te noto… apagada. ¿Por qué no estás con Luna y Lavender, ayudando a mi hermana con el vestido y los últimos arreglos? Luna va a volverla loca. Quiere atarle un duendecillo a la pierna. Dice que es para la buena suerte -el pelirrojo soltó una risa.

- Estoy bien. Descuida. Es sólo que… tengo sueño. Si no te importa, iré a darme una ducha.

La castaña abrió los ojos y ladeó el rostro. Se encontró frente a frente con los ojos azules de Ron. Zafiros puros y transparentes, que desbordaban todo el cariño que él sentía hacia ella. Volvió a cerrar los ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor. Tanto amor le hacía daño. Sobre todo, cuando estaba consciente de que jamás podría retribuírselo.

- Nos vemos en la ceremonia -se despidió, y se deshizo de su abrazo.

Salió de la habitación del hotel cinco estrellas en el que estaban alojados. Tras vencer a Voldemort, Harry había dejado de ser famoso tan sólo en el mundo mágico, para pasar a serlo también en el muggle. El Ministro lo había nombrado Jefe del Departamento de Relaciones Públicas y… el moreno tenía carisma.

Por eso, ahora su boda no era sólo de público conocimiento para el mundo de los magos, sino también para los muggles. Él y Ginny habían decidido realizar una gran celebración en un hotel de público acceso, y luego una fiesta algo más privada en la Madriguera. Y ella, ahí en el medio de todo. Sufriendo. Llorando en silencio.

Alguien chocó con ella.

- Disculpa… ¡Hermione! Pensé que estabas con Ginny…

Harry le sonrió, tan encantador como siempre. Y la hubiera encandilado con esos hermosos ojos verdes, si ella no hubiera estado llorando. Tan estúpida se había vuelto, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que una solitaria lágrima desfilaba por su rostro.

- ¿Estás bien¿Has… has estado llorando?

Iba a decirle que no, que sólo le había entrado algo en el ojo, pero no tuvo fuerzas para eso. Las palabras se le atravesaron en la garganta.

- ¿Has tenido una discusión con Ron? Descuida, seguramente él… -pero ella negó con la cabeza-. Entonces… ¿por qué lloras, Hermione?

- Por ti… -soltó en un susurro. Y al instante siguiente quiso desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Lo había hecho. Había cometido un gran error. Había arruinado el día perfecto de su mejor amigo. De su amor secreto. Secreto… tan sólo hasta ese momento. El rostro del moreno se ensombreció.

- Yo… no… no se qué decirte.

- No tienes que decir nada, Harry -logró articular con esfuerzo-. Es… es mi culpa. Yo no debí decirte eso.

Giró para marcharse. Estaría mejor en cualquier otro lugar, y ya no importaba si se quedaba o no en la ceremonia. Pero entonces, Harry la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él. Estaban muy juntos. Demasiado juntos. Peligrosamente juntos.

- Dime que no me case, y no lo haré.

- Harry… -aquellas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa-. No puedes hacerle eso a Ginny.

- Tampoco puedo hacerte esto a ti.

- Pensé que la amabas.

- Y yo pensé que tú eras feliz al lado de Ron.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos. Sólo se oía el sonido de sus respiraciones, y los latidos acelerados de sus corazones. Hermione dudó. Harry la quería. Pero no… no podía ser tan egoísta. ¿Valía su felicidad la felicidad de Ginny y Ron, aquellos quienes tanto les habían entregado? No lo sabía, ni tampoco quería saberlo. En ese momento no podía discernir entre lo que era correcto y lo que no. Sólo sabía que sus amigos eran demasiado importantes como para arruinarles la vida.

- ¿Harry, dónde estas? -la voz de Ron llegó lejana desde una habitación.

- Debes ir -le dijo Hermione-. Tienes un casamiento y no puedes faltar, eres el novio.

Se acercó a él y le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

- Hemos cometido demasiados errores a esta altura Harry, y sólo podemos remediarlos haciéndolos felices… tú a Ginny y yo a Ron. Ellos no se merecen que les hagamos mal.

- Pero Hermione…

La castaña se soltó y corrió doblando la esquina, justo cuando Ron aparecía por el extremo contrario.

- ¿Qué pasa compañero?

- Nada. Vamos, ya… ya falta poco.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Una serie de aplausos estallaron cuando Harry y Ginny se besaron. La menos de los Weasley lucía espléndida en su vestido de novia, y Harry se veía… perfecto, aunque Hermione podía distinguir un tinte triste en su mirada. Todo era tan confuso…

- ¿Otra copa?

La castaña asintió y el cantinero le sirvió otra copa de Ron. _Qué ironía._ Bebió mientras las lágrimas saladas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Pero sólo eso podía hacer. Llorar. Llorar y ahogar sus penas. Llorar.

_**Fin. **_

**Nota del autor: **_Un Oneshot raro si los hay. Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios. Y si no les gustó, los espero también. Me gustaría saber en qué mejorar. _


End file.
